


My Sleepy Girlfriend

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: CuteGirlfriendStuff, F/F, Holidays, Photography, Pondswald, Quicklywritten, SleepyAmy, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Clara and Amy are on holiday. It's all going good until Amy has no sleep and is extremely tired.





	My Sleepy Girlfriend

“C’mon Ames, you said you’d come with me!”

Clara grabbed her camera from around her neck and aimed it at the sea, and then at Amy. 

“Ugh, Clara no,” she groaned as she covered her face. “No more pictures, I’m tired.”

“Aw, please?” she pouted as she walked off along the harbor. This was their first holiday together, and Clara wanted as many photos of the experience as she could. It was a bright sunny day; how could she not want to record this? “You said I can keep track of everything, and I especially want one of you in that red jumper.”

“I didn’t expect to get no sleep,” Amy yawned. She looked out to the ocean and leant on the wall. “It is a beautiful view out there though, no wonder you want to photograph everything.”

Clara looked over the sleepy Scot, that had opted for a more comfortable position to rest her head on the wall. She smiled slyly and moved her camera to take a picture of her. 

“Don’t you agree on the view?” Amy asked, her usual perfectly pronounced speech turned almost into a slur at the end. She was clearly drifting off. 

“Yeah, couldn’t agree more,” the brunette grinned as she looked at her photo on the small camera screen. She waited a few moments, watching the tide go in and out. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed Amy had fallen asleep. It was tempting to leave her there, to let her sleep. However, she knew that if she did that, she would never hear the end of it. Maybe that would be a good thing. 

Clara skipped over and nudged her. “Hey Ames, you can’t sleep here. C’mon, I’ll let you sleep whilst at the cinema, I’ll even pay.”

Amy merely nodded groggily. She squinted as she opened her eyes and looked up at Clara. The Scot stood up, wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and leaned on her slightly. “What are we watching again?”

“Tag.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I could miss that. But I swear, I’ll make it up to you.”

“I know you will,” Clara giggled and kissed her on the cheek. “But I will wake you up if you start snoring.”

Amy pouted, “Mean. But yeah, fair enough.”

True to her word Clara woke her up twice during the movie, but she managed to drift back off. After all, Clara made a nice pillow. It wasn’t until the credits that Amy woke up fully. She managed to wake up enough to go back to the hotel and flop on the bed. 

“You gonna let me sleep alone?” she grumbled as she lifted herself up to turn over to face Clara, who had taken the seat at the desk where her laptop was. “You’re a nice pillow, y’know.”

“I’m going to take that as a complement,” she laughed and twirled around in the computer chair. “Seriously though, how can you sleep?”

“I didn’t get much in that cinema with all the laughter,” she groaned. “What’re you doing over there anyway?”

“I want to upload my pictures before I go out tonight,” Clara logged in and connected her camera to the laptop. 

“Tonight? Why are yo-”

“Apparently there’s a full moon out tonight,” she grinned. “And some of the sights should be good.”

“You’re gonna leave me?” Amy pouted. 

She shrugged, “You can come with me if you want, but I think you might be too tired.”

After a small dispute, Amy agreed to stay awake and go with her so she wouldn’t be alone. She thought to have a cold shower to wake her up. As she did so Clara uploaded her pictures to her Facebook and Instagram. She saw the one she took of Amy by the sea. With a smirk, she uploaded it separately from the other photo’s to Instagram. She knew Amy would see it. It was just a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: https://natepierce18.tumblr.com/post/179879713288/my-sleepy-girlfriend-a03
> 
> I saw the photo and immediately thought of a little ficlet to do. This is more 'Pinterest' inspired since I saw the photo on there.


End file.
